Alice of Human Sacrifice
by Insertcreativepennamehereplz
Summary: Okay, so, I am making this alongside my other stuff. Why am I doing that? I don't know. The Brave Little Toaster crossover with Alice of Human Sacrifice. It will come in chapters. Also, Elight belongs to UltraVioletSpectrum(or on DeviantArt, Nukathefox.)
1. A silver grim reaper

Elight walked casually with a knife tight in her grasp. She saw a creature that was out of place, so she killed it, feeling it was her duty to keep Wonderland clean.

Wonderlanders got upset with her, yet they never voiced their anger with her. She had found herself walking along and having wondered, "Should Wonderland be changing throne? After all, I do clean up their mess. The king does nothing." Continuing to murder, one day, they came up with a plan to capture her.

Once more, Elight walked along, as the path already painted red and black from her murder, yet this time, she was captured by the wood. "Hey! Let me go!" and she struggled to get free. Despite this, she still was captured and became the one person to be trapped in the woods. If she never commited murder once, nobody would have noticed her.


	2. A green rose painted black

Kirby walked with suspicion of the strange land. There was a large amount of rumors that some person they considered to be an "Alice", whatever that was, had committed murder, so he stayed on a sharp guard, even though he was willing to help good people revive.

He, one day, was asked to sing. "Sing?" he asked. With a song building up, he said, "I'll try." and took a breath and sang a song, which came to be longer and longer until he was tired of adding lyrics, which didn't take a short or long time. Just a few minutes.

It became his song of enchantment. He sang it to all the land. As he sang and sang, soon he was driven to where he came up with a last song to sing, and he sang it with a gun in his cord's grasp because he was no longer a sane man. At the end of the song, he shouted, "Hey! I hope you all will be truly happy with my choice!"


	3. A crown of the yellow

Blanky was scared. "My King! Don't worry! We'll make sure you are not harmed. Not by anyone." He knew they would protect him. "I'm worried that..."

Thinking back, he remembered how he came along. "Well, aren't you cute?" He charmed everyone. Man or woman, they were charmed. He had no clue how. Soon, a country was created. He came long ago, before anyone was called an "Alice". Never yet would he realize he is now the Third Alice.

"I'm scared I won't be able to keep this country whole. I'm so scared. I need an heir. But... I can't have children." He pondered it, yet he never found an answer.

Frightened until his final days, he tried hard to not only find an heir, but also a way to stay alive. However, his attemptsto live forever died, even after his search for an heir was fufilled and done, although they hadn't come yet. 


	4. A red news reporter & an orange bookworm

Lampy and Radio walked cautiously in the woods. They saw a path of red and black. Knowing this was the color of blood, Lampy made sure he and Radio avoided it, although Radio annoys him a lot. But every time they fight, they become more like brothers. "So, then, what are we going to do now?" asked Radio. Lampy simply shook his head and answered, "Move along. That's all we can do."

Later, they came across a graveyard, and they were careful not to "harm" any graves. Curious, Radio looked at a specific grave. It was on the hill. No! Three graves! "These are the graves where our great three Alices lie. First, the Alice who without, we wouldn't have a reason to make sure we were strong enough to face off enemies. Second, the Alice that sadly went insane and shot himself singing his last song. Third, the Alice that-" He was interrupted by Lampy. "What are you doing? I know we shouldn't stay here longer!" "I was reading the graves! Anyway, the Alice that was our king, and his throne is still empty as this grave is dug. Okay, I'm done. I don't-"

On the ground, they found a playing card. "Be careful!" Radio called to Lampy, though he was close-by as it was. "It's only a playing card!" Looking at it, they found it was an invitation to the palace. "From the king." Lampy said. "Oh! Lets go!" Going on, they went through many doors. Lampy said, "Well, this is the palace." "Let's go! Before-" but he was cut off by a servant who urged them to come on in.

Then, as they were in the king's old room, they looked in a mirror. As they did, a butler came up from behind, holding a knife stained in red and black on the blade. "Look out!" warned Lampy before he and Radio met their deaths.


End file.
